


Do You Remember The First Time?

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something that popped in my head on the bus home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember The First Time?

**Title: Do You Remember The First Time?**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: A little something that popped in my head on the bus home from work.  
Spoilers: None.  
Rating: 15

Jack and Ianto had been having a carpet picnic in front of the fire in Ianto's parents cottage. They were away on holiday and asked Ianto to pop in and check cottage once or twice while they were away. They had decided to make the most of the cosy cottage and spend the day there. Of course the picnic was meant to be eaten in the garden, but as per normal, it was raining.

The blanket they had put on the floor was littered with the remnants of their picnic. Plates with uneaten limp salad on them, half eaten sandwiches and sausage rolls. Bowls smeared with the remains of the strawberries and cream that had inhabited them. And more than a couple of empty wine bottles. They were very tipsy and well on their way to being drunk.

Both of them were laid flat on their backs, feeling rather full from the amount of food they had eaten and woozy from the alcohol. 

'Jack?' Ianto propped turned onto his side and propped himself up with his elbow.

'Ummmm'

'Do you remember your first time?'

'First time of what?'

'First time you had sex. I mean with someone else being present, everyone says they always remember their first time. But yours was 2000 years ago now, do you still remember?'

Jack rolled to face him. 'Yes, I still remember.'

'Please tell me it was with a human?'

Jack laughed. 'Yes, she was human.'

'She eh. How old were you?'

'14'

'14! Bloody hell.'

'Well those pheromones kick in when puberty hits, I was 14, she was 17.'

'Older woman, did she teach you a thing or two?'

'You could say that. Mind you.' He hesitated for a few moments. 'The first time was over a little quickly though, but the second was fantastic.'

'And by quickly you mean?'

'I came as soon as I entered her.' Jack mumbled.

Ianto burst out laughing, holding his aching stomach.

'Oh my god .... I'm sorry ... but it is funny ...'

'Hey, I was more than a little excited.' Jack pouted. 'I bet yours wasn't much better?'

That sobered Ianto up a bit as he remembered back.

'Nope.'

'That's all I get after admitting that, 'nope'?

'Yep.'

'Ianto!'

'Okay, okay. There was this party, I was em, 17.'

'Late starter eh?'

'Shut up or I won't tell you!'

'So, this party, I was at college and this girl asked me to go with her. I said yes, oh she was beautiful.'

'And?'

'And we got very very drunk. I remember  us sneaking off to a bedroom in the house where the party was, I remember us snogging like there was no tomorrow and pulling off various clothes and getting in the bed, but ...'

'But?'

'Well, it's all a bit hazy after that, I think it was my first time! I think remember my hand between her legs and I think i remember climbing between them. After that I don't remember anything till the next morning when I ran to the bathroom to throw up.'

It was Jack's turn to fall about laughing.

'You can't even remember if you had sex? Oh Ianto that'll teach you to get pissed when on a promise.'

'It's not that funny Jack.'

Jack tried to stop laughing, his hand across his mouth. Finally he lifted his hand and pulled Ianto's mouth down to his, all thoughts of laughing gone from his mind as his tongue explored Ianto's mouth.

'Oooh you taste of strawberries.' Jack told Ianto when he broke the kiss.

'So, how old were you when you first had sex with a man?' Ianto pushed, wanting to know more.

'Getting nosy now are we? You'll be wanting to know when I had my first alien next.' Jack grinned.

Ianto glared at him. 'I'm not at all sure I need to know that.'

'17, I was 17 okay.'

'Any reason it took so long after puberty and those pheromones kicked in to shag a man? Especially after all that talk about our quaint little categories!'

Jack shrugged. 'I slept with a woman first, I liked it, especially after the second time, I just seemed to end up in bed with women.'

'So what changed?'

'Simon.'

'Simon? What was so special about Simon that lured you to the other side?'

Jack sighed and rolled back onto his back.

'Simon was beautiful. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes and white blonde hair, he looked like an angel. He moved to my neighbourhood a few weeks beforehand. I kept seeing him everywhere I went.'

'So he came onto you?'

'Yeah, there was this beach party, he was there, I was there.' He looked up at Ianto. 'There was no alcohol.'

Ianto blushed a little.

'The party went on quite late and there was only a few of us left, maybe 5 or 6 people. Someone had built a fire, it was getting cold. Simon and I were sitting close together talking, we'd been talking most of the evening. Nothing else, just talk. But after a while I felt his hand on my thigh.'

'And he jumped you?'

Jack laughed. 'No. I looked down at his hand and then at his face, he grabbed my head with his hand and kissed me hard. It felt so different from being kissed by a woman.'

Ianto nodded.

'Those pheromones of his were intoxicating. When we eventually broke for air everyone else had left, we were alone.'

'So that's when he jumped you?' Ianto grinned.

'Not exactly. He kissed me again and asked me if I had ever slept with a man, he wasn't too surprised when I said I hadn't apparently the first kiss had given me away,' Jack paused. 'He pulled me to my feet, snatched up the blanket we had been sitting on and led me into the sand dunes. He was very gentle and tender, making sure he didn't hurt me. It was so different from being with a woman. But both are just as wonderful.'

Ianto lent down and kissed him again. 'I know exactly what you mean.'

'Now about that alien.'

'I really don't want to know Jack.'

'Sure?'

'Positive.'

'So, I was the first man you slept with, yes?'

'Yes. I blame than darn pheromones.'

'And that I'm so irresistible.'

'Well, you are rather dashing.'

'Dashing eh? I can live with that.'

'And modest.'

'Enough talk, come here and remind me of our first time.'

Ianto rolled onto Jack and kissed him deeply. 'I believe it started something like this.'

The End.  
  



End file.
